Utility grade wind turbines (i.e., wind turbines designed to provide electrical power to a utility grid) can have large rotors (e.g., 30 or more meters in diameter). Because of the size of the rotors, changes in wind direction and/or speed can result in significant loads on components of the wind turbine. Various techniques exist for reducing the load including, for example, generator torque control and/or controlling the pitch of the blades.
Current techniques for measuring loads on the wind turbine components typically require the use of a large number of sensors and a correspondingly complex control system to analyze the sensor data and control the components of the wind turbine accordingly. In general, the more complex the sensor network and the control system, the more expensive the wind turbine. Also, more complex systems have increased failure rates and require more time to develop and to manufacture.